Medic
Information right|frame|A medicThe Medic is the healer unit of the game. His primary role is to keep teammates alive while staying out of trouble. He also has the power to unleash biological attacks. The Medic is the only class which can directly heal. From the official website: The medic strikes an effective balance between distributing healing effects to keep companions alive, and unleashing nightmarish toxins on unfortunate enemies. Strategy Healing Extreme Using a high level Bio-Rifle, heal your teammates and keep a good eye on the top left of your screen so you can see when people need assistance. Do not necessarily think that people only need healing when they are at 50% health, heal anyone and everyone if they are close enough to you and do not forget that your Off-Hand devices (Healing Grenades etc.) are great to use when in the middle of an Objective Point and you are surrounded by your team mates, the HoT (Heal Over Time) affects of these devices can be a life saver for yourself and for your Team. Sticking close to Assault types, who are often using self-slowing weapons such as the Mini-gun, make it difficult for opponents to defeat you as they will also be dealing with a high-damaging close range assault. These types of medics do very little to no damage, and their skills are often placed in the Healer/Balanced Trees, and their off-hand devices typically are the healing grenades, auras, and other group heal focused equipment. Pros: * Healing-Focused Medics are very difficult to kill. The Bio-Rifle self-heal often outheals damage being dealt to them, and any off-hands they have that also heal them make them incredibly difficult to deal with. * Medics focused on Healing often seek out a heavy Damage Dealer to pair up with. Time spent focusing on the Medic gives the Damage Dealer time to retaliate, while time spent focusing the Damage Dealer allows the Medic to heal themselves while keeping the damage dealer alive. Cons: * Typical Healing-Focused Medics deal very little damage. Healing Medic + Friend versus another Healing Medic + Friend is often a stalemate, as neither pair can out-damage the healing output generated by the other's Medic. * Healing Medics are average in terms of acquiring a boost - healing a full-health teammate generates no boost, healing wounded teammates can be dangerous (since whatever wounded them may still be around). Poison Extreme A Poison Medic disregards healing and goes for damage through the use of Off-Hand equipment and the Agony Gun/Euthanizer. Their Off-Hand equipment involves the use of Poison Aura, Poison Grenades, and other damage dealing types. They may choose a Nanite-Gun or a Bio-Gun, although they will rarely use it and it will be low level. Their skill tree focuses on the Poison side, healing only if there is nothing around to attack. Poison medics can do incredible amounts of damage in a short amount of time for a long duration, making them disastrous in clustered areas. Pros: * Poison Medics have access to highly-effective Area of Effect damage. * Poison Medics are Melee-capable with a moderate amount of Protection and a self-Healing off-hand device. Cons: * Teammates are likely to assume any allied Medic to be Healing-Focused, leading to unexpected (and much complained about) deaths. * A Poison Medic is unlikely to be able to out-heal incoming damage in a firefight, though they are capable of patching people up between fights. * Due to their debuff-reliant damage, Poison Medics are vulnerable to debuff curing effect (particularily the Medical Station, as it's invulnerable to the debuffs and it will quickly Cure victims in it's range). * A large portion of a Poison Medic's damage is dealt through Off-Hand devices - while waiting on cooldowns, they are forced to fall back on single-target damage from their Ranged device, or inefficient healing from their Specialty device. Hybrid A Hybrid Medic mixes a bit of both Healing and Poison, opting for having strong heals but will still actively fight when team members are going strong. Hybrids opt for the Nanite Gun, allowing them to Heal and Forget, which gives them an opportunity to deal damage while their team members are still being healed. With the Nanite Gun, the Medic doesn't even need to be in battle, as the range on the gun is far greater than the rifles, and they can watch and heal from a distance, staying out of harm's way. Hybrids will have a mix of healing and poison devices in their off-hands, however their main weapon and healing weapon will be the strongest. Pros: * Hybrid Medics are flexible, able to quickly switch between healing and attacking. * Hybrid Medics gain Morale very quickly, due to mass AoE poison damage while also healing nearby allies. * The extra damage provided by a Hybrid Medic can help break stalemates a Healing-Focused Medic may run up against. Cons: * While Hybrid Medics are capable of both Healing and Damage, they are not exceptionally capable at either. This can lead to situations where the damage or healing isn't quite enough to accomplish an objective. :* Hybrid Medics do not replace Poison or Healing Medics, they complement them. * Power Pool management can be difficult, having to split available resources between two roles. Pain Gunner A high-level Medic may opt to use the Pain Gun to defeat players. It deals no damage, but the slow on the weapon and the damage increase makes most opponents fall quickly to surrounding teammates. A Pain Gun Medic can still choose to use powerful healing items as well to make up for the inconsistent healing they may do, and the Medic may opt for either the Nanite Gun or a Bio-Rifle depending on how active they use the Pain Gun. Pros: * The Pain Gun has a very significant debuff - targets are easily taken down by situationally-aware friendies. Even a Healing-Focused Medic will have difficulty overcoming the additional incoming damage (both from the debuff and the increased difficulty of dodging attackers while slowed). * Hostile targets that find themselves out of position are easily punished by the slow component of the Pain Gun. Cons: * The Pain Gun has a fairly short range, even if boosted via Skills. * While the Pain Gun paints a target on a victim, it also paints a target on the currently-defenseless Medic wielding it. * The Pain Gun itself deals no damage, rendering it useless in a 1v1 situation. * The Pain Gun generates very few assist points - it generates Morale points very slowly. Skill Trees *Balanced: Default tree for all classes. *Healer: Increases all healing related equipment. *Poison: Heavy focus on poisons and debuffing enemies. Skill Planner Weapons Melee * Poison Injector - A double-edged dagger that inflicts Poison on a successful Backstab. :Initially Available * Life Stealer - A long-bladed dagger that inflicts Poison on a successful Backstab, as well as healing the Medic for a small amount. :Available for Purchase at level 32 - 7500 Tokens Ranged * Euthanizer - A modest Rifle intented to allow the Medic help deal damage to targets at a medium-long range when the team isn't in need of the Medic's aid. :Initially Available * Agonizer - A Rifle that inflicts Poison on it's targets, reducing Protection and Healing recieved for a short duration. :Available for Purchase at level 7 * Pain Gun - While dealing no damage itself, the Pain Gun significantly increases damage dealt to the target and reduces their Movespeed. :Available for Purchase at level 29 * Rockwind SMG - Similar to the Euthanizer, however it deals significantly more damage but at a shorter range. :Available for Purchase at level 34 - 7500 Tokens Specialties * Biofeedback Beam - Continually heals the target while Fire is held. Primary Fire heals the target and the Medic, Alt-Fire heals the target and the Medic for a higher amout but uses considerably more power. :Initially Available * Nanite Restoration System - A pistol that fires a Nanite injector dart. Friendlies hit with the dart are healed over a short duration and have an increased Power Pool regeneration rate. :Available for Purchase at level 9 * Boost Beam - Continually heals the target while Fire is held. Primary Fire heals the target and boosts their damage, while Alt-Fire only heals the target, but for a significantly higher amount. :Available for Purchase at level 13 * Nanite Enhancement System - A pistol that fires a Nanite injector dart. Friendlies hit with the dart are healed over a short duration and deal increased damage. :Available for Purchase at level 23 * Multi-Boost Beam - Similar to both Boost beam and the A.R.C. Repair Arm, the Multi-Boost Beam increases damage dealt by its target and can be arced to up to 3 friendlies with Alt-Fire. :Available for Purchase at level 38 Offhand * Regeneration - Significantly heals the Medic over a short period of time, however damage dealt while regenerating health is reduced. :Initially Available * Healing Grenade - Tosses a small grenade, healing and granting a healing-over-time buff to any friendly targets in the area of effect. :Initially Available * Poison Grenade - Tosses a small grenade, dealing damage and inflicting Poison (reduced Protection and Healing recieved) on all hostiles in the area of effect. :Available for Purchase at level 7 * PowerVirus Grenade - Tosses a small grenade, dealing damage and inflicting a debuff on any hostile targets in the area of effect. The debuff deals damage over time, drains Power and reduces Power Pool regeneration for a short duration. :Available for Purchase at level 27 *Soul Stealer - Tosses a small grenade, dealing damage and inflicting Poison. Also heals the Medic who used it based on how many enemies it hit. * Healing Wave - Heals nearby Friendly targets and removes Poison and Ignite effects. :Available for Purchase at level 11 * Poison Aura - Deals damage and inflicts a Poison (reduces Protection, Speed, and Healing Recieved) debuff on all nearby hostile targets. :Available for Purchase at level 11 * Neutralize Wave - Removes Healing-over-Time and other buffs from hostile targets in the area of effect, and reduces Protection, movespeed, and healing recieved for a short time. :Available for Purchase at level 15 * Protection Wave - Heals nearby friendly targets and increases their Protection for a short time. :Available for Purchase at level 19 * Frenzy Wave - Heals nearby friendly targets and increases the damage they deal for a short time. :Available for Purchase at level 21 * Power Wave - Heals nearby friendly targets and increases their Power Pool regeneration for a short time. :Available for Purchase at level 25 * Triage Wave - Heals nearby friendly targets and deals doubled healing on friendlies below 25% HP. Also restores a huge amount of power when healing low-health targets. :Available for Purchase at level 42 Boost * Healing Morale Boost - Grants a Healing-over-time buff to all nearby friendly targets. Requires a full Morale bar. :Initially Available * Oathbreaker Boost - Inflicts a large wave of poison to all nearby enemies, cutting their healing recieved by half. Also heals the Medic who activated it by an amount based on how many enemies it hit and buffs the Medic's protection by 20%. :Available for Purchase at level 44 } |liststyle = line-height:1.4em; |group1 = Classes |list1 = Assault Medic Robotics Recon }} Category: Classes